Insomnia Cookies
by HisPirate
Summary: Bella the eighteen year old rebel moves back in with her father and takes her daughter with her to escape their rotten life with her biological mother. The small town is nothing but gossipers and she isn't welcomed at all to the small town except for a small group of individuals. Cannon. Punkella & Tattward.


**Insomnia Cookies**

Bella the eighteen year old rebel moves back in with her father and takes her daughter with her to escape their rotten life with her biological mother. The small town is nothing but gossipers and she isn't welcomed at all to the small town except for a small group of individuals.

**Chapter One:** Chocolate Chip

Chocolate Chip Cookies; I had baked about three batches of them and gave Charlie a batch for the station and kept two at home for a rainy day, which seemed to be every day here. Moving away from my birth mother seemed like the best thing I could do. My dad wanting to take me in was something I never thought possible from the shit that she said to me. I couldn't take the comments or the strange looks and gazes that her husband was giving me anymore and decided to take off. I wasn't her perfect child anymore when I learned to make my own opinions and apparently I was too much like my father.

It didn't help either that I had a baby girl. I had gotten pregnant at fifteen years old, literally on my birthday and my baby was going to turned two year's old. She lived with me now with my father and since I never put down the birth father I would have rights over her. He signed her away and I never had to name a father; they were rich and powerful and wanted nothing to do with us.

Emma and I were great with my father though and he loved my daughter.

I hung out with the burn outs in school and by the age of seventeen I had gotten myself a sleeve of tattoos and a few on my thighs. My friends and I did it illegally of course; I never got any from a shop but we always made sure the needles were cleaned and never re-used. All of my ink was my designs and it was something I wanted to pursue as I got older.

I was eighteen now and a legal adult technically now. My hair was a strange array of colours, black with blonde bits in it and blue's through my blonde pieces. I was very alternative compared to a lot of people my age in this small town. I liked my cat eyeliner and my boots and the piercings that I did have, my father had to fight tooth and nail with the school to let me wear them.

I was surprised to find that my father was a lot like me; my old man had two sleeves of tattoos and looked very old fashioned 50's kind of hairdo going. His beard was what made me know he was my dad; he had the looks to rock that and with my fashion sense we really fit together.

It took me a few weeks during summer to get used to calling him dad but he doesn't mind if I call him Charlie. I hadn't seen him since I was three years old when my mom took me; apparently he fought for custody but when she pointed at his work hours he knew that he was going to lose. As soon as I turned eighteen I told her I was leaving and called him up after finding his phone number buried in some of my files.

"Bells; you okay to drive yourself to school today?" Charlie asked with a raised brow.

"Is this your way of asking if my beast is going to be alive long enough to run?" I countered. Charlie hated my truck but it had character. He thought it wasn't safe and wanted to buy me a newer model but I refused; this baby was a classic.

I picked up Emma from her high chair, I didn't have a booster seat for her yet and she didn't complain so it was okay.

"Hi my precious little baby" I kissed her head and handed her over to my dad; he was going to take her to day care and all I had to do was pick her up after. He was so supportive with me having a child; he didn't mind looking after her once in a while and he had already told me that I was a good mom to her. I gave up a lot to be with her and I didn't mind it.

"Maybe" he shrugged and walked over to kiss me on the forehead. I did love my dad. He took my baby from me and sat her on his hip. He was a great grandfather and Emma adored him. She called him pops and loved to colour with him.

"I stole your old Ramones tee shirt. You're not getting it back old man" I teased and walked towards the fridge to pull out water for the rest of the day.

"My Ramones? Keep your hands off my black Sabbath then and I'll let you keep it till I can sneak it back" He laughed. We also had the same taste in music which made me happy; Renee thought I listened to the devils music. I once freaked her out and started talking in gibberish, her lovely god fearing husband and her tried to take me to get exorcised.

You would think for the lovely church goers that Phil wouldn't be such a damn pervert. Every time he looked at me he was undressing me with his eyes; note that I was underage at the time. I had also caught him in my rooms a couple of times jerking off. I had yet to tell my father that little information or I'm sure he would be down in phoenix beating the shit outta the church going ball player.

"Deal, now I need to get going and so do you. You don't want to be late Chief Swan" I teased and he rolled his eyes. He was probably the most unprofessional and goofy chief that forks had ever had but everyone in the town adored him and in return the adults liked me as well.

The lovely younger population did not and I was considered strange and freaky. Even some, only some, of the mothers in forks thought I was a complete harlot by the way I dressed and didn't think that I was deserving of being around their children. It's a shame their children are all assholes. I've yet to meet one person in Forks that didn't have a hidden agenda or was blowing someone to get something from there. As far as I was concerned I was writing them all off from being friends with but I didn't mind much. It just meant less bullshit for me.

"Say bye to your mom sweetie" Charlie said and Emma waved at me and yelled bye momma" and I laughed and waved back at her. I didn't want to cry but it was hard every day during school that I had to be away from her. I knew it was for the best; I couldn't give her any type of life if I was going to not finish high school. My dad fully supported it too.

I hopped into the beast and pulled out of my driveway after my dad and headed towards the high school. One more year of this shit and I was done, I could go apprentice in a shop and open my own. Get my shit out there.

Pulling up to the small high school I noticed the lack of people who looked like me, like the school had no one. There wasn't even a Goth section of the high school. I groaned and slammed the beast shut after lugging my pack out of the car.

Fuck my fucking life.

I walked into the admin building and got my schedule from Mrs. Cope and went to find my locker so I could put all my shit away and spruce it up a bit. I hung some of my necklaces inside the locker, my non expensive ones. I threw a few shelves in there and stacked my books. I even made myself a nice mirror that had some of that pretty girl shit coming out from the sides. I stuck a few pictures of my father and me in there as well as a few drawings that I liked from my favorite artists. I put it a nice fake light that hung from a paper lantern inside my locker and it looked just fine to me. I took pride in having my spaces look nice; my locker was no exception.

I walked through the quad and sat down under a tree. I still had about thirty minutes until first bell. I pulled out an old rusty copy of pride and prejudice and got to reading. It wasn't a few minutes after until I had a small shadow above me blocking my light.

Looking up there was a young girl; probably around my age. She had a black pixie cut and was wearing a tee shirt and some leggings.

"May I help you?" I questioned and shut my book on my lap.

"Yes, you can. I'm Alice and I don't know if I like you or not but I want to talk to you" she chirped and smiled.

"Honesty; why have a seat then. I'm Bella Swan" she sat down next to me and I stuck my hand out. She squeezed my hand tight and we both ended up laughing.

"I now know I like you; are you new?"

"I am in fact sort of new. I've been here since the summer; unfortunately I've been slumming it apparently with the boys at the res since no one in forks has a good head on their shoulders. However I'm praying you'll make me change my mind" I smirked.

"Oh I will; along with my family. We're sitting over there—"she pointed across the quad to a group of a few people; a mixture of genders "and I wanted to know if you would come sit with us? You don't seem like a snooty bitch and we are always looking to add some new friends to our list" she questioned.

"I could give it a go, however I need you to tell me that if I go over there I won't be questioned on why I'm not drooling over what fig newton dude" I told her.

"You mean mike? Don't even worry about it, Edward punched him last time so hard that it broke his nose and he had to go get it fixed. No one in our little group per say will even talk about him." Alice assured me and I nodded and put my book back in my bag. Before I could even protest she had her hand in mine and was dragging me towards the other group.

My shoe was untied so I was starting to slip out of it and I quickly hopped on my one foot a few times and took it off and threw it towards our destination. It landed next to someone who looked like they were sleeping and finally she stopped until we were there.

I started laughing when I saw the guy with his eyes closed. Some of his head was shaved and he had on a leather jacket and a hoodie. He had a somewhat small beard and one earring in. He definitely looked pretty punk with his choice of outfit.

"Punk really isn't dead it's just sleeping" I quoted from the internet and Alice was giggling like a mad woman.

"Original" the sleeping man recited back.

"Originality is dead" I retorted and grabbed my boot and started pulling it back on.

"Bella I want you to meet my family. The big ape of a man is Emmett and the lovely blonde next to him who is so mean because she wouldn't let me do her makeup this morning is Rose. This here –" she sat down on the blonde man's lap who also had some of his head shaved and looked sort of like the guy on the ground sleeping "is my lover jasper" she gave me a wink.

"Yeah and the dead ass punk down there is Edward" Jasper hit him with his boot and Edward kicked him back.

"Next person who calls me a punk is getting a face full of dirt" he scoffed.

"Punk" I bit my lip and looked away for a minute before looking back and when I saw him he had the most beautiful eyes a man could have. They were forest green and he was glaring at me. _Woops._

"I don't make exceptions for girls" He glared at me.

"Did it look like I was flinching?" I asked him just as the bell rang. He looked rather unamused by me and I was feeling the same about him. The whole bad ass act was a little old school.

"Saved by the bell; let's not hit a girl now Ed" Emmett said and picked him off the ground and shoved him the opposite way of me. I heard quite a bit of cursing coming from him and I just fiddled with my hair until Rosalie grabbed my arm and started walking me the other way towards apparently our class.

"You really know how to push buttons don't you?" she questioned and I just shrugged.

"He dared me pretty much; how I was not supposed to do it. He brought it upon himself. If he didn't want anyone to say it then he should have just stayed quiet" I told her with an eye roll.

"He's just sick of people's shit. You probably aren't surprised by how intolerant people are here. Edward's partially deaf in one ear and the first time he wore his hearing aid to school the amount of shit people were putting him through was ridiculous. He's kind of an I take no shit type of person now" she explained as we headed towards English.

She spent the rest of class; which was pointless, talking to me about herself and learning about me. It was really fun and she was super gorgeous and not as stuck up as I would have thought; she had legs for days and a rack that was almost as big as mine though hers were extremely perky. Mine were large from being pregnant and were not as perky. I also gained wider hips and an ass you could bounce a quarter off of.

I told her about Emma and when she heard I had a daughter her whole face lit up like a child on Christmas. It kind of looked like Emma's face. She couldn't wait to tell the rest of the group apparently. When I said it out loud I didn't think that people had heard me but as we passed through the halls people were giving me funny looks and I heard a few of the whispers.

I was the new 'slut'. I didn't particularly cared what they called me but if they said anything about my daughter I was going to fuck someone up.

By the time lunch came around I was sat at the lunch table with rose and ally waiting for the guys to come join us when someone approached me.

"So, if I pay you a lot will you sleep with me too" It was that fig newton guy and I stood up from the table and pushed my seat back so it screeched across the floor.

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you right because if you said what I think you said then you must be a bigger dumb ass then I thought" I spit out.

"No; you heard me right. Rumor is going around that you're pretty cheap. I wanna buy in on the action, you know. Maybe knock you up too. I wonder if your tits could get even bigger" he grinned. I was getting ready to jump over the fucking table when he was pulled back from me by Emmett and Edward who didn't look pleased.

"Newton, what have we told you about harassing young ladies. It doesn't suit you and its not good form. IF you would like us to not remind you then I suggest an apology is in order. Also you need to check your sources before you spread said rumor" Emmett insisted and with that I grimaced. They thought he was lying about the kid; yikes.

"It's not a rumor; it's a fact. Ask her." Emmett pushed newton away from me and towards his own table and the kid stumbled before glaring over here and sitting down next to the cunt's table.

"Well, we can never have one peaceful lunch, can we?" Jasper groaned.

"Sorry about that B, you know how people are. Once they catch a whiff of something then they go wild for it" Emmett said

"It's not exactly a rumor; I do have a kid. Her name is Emma and she just turned two years old" I said quietly. I fumbled around on my phone it I found the picture that I wanted of Emma and I. She had her hair with a few different colours just like me, her face was so happy. I stroked my phone for a moment before putting it out on the table for them to see.

"Oh shit; you really do have a kid. She's a little cutie" Jasper said and picked up the phone for him and Alice to look through her photos.

"Yeah; I do. She's my world" I sighed and took a bite out of my apple.

"Doesn't matter if you have a kid or not; he's not going to be bothering you again" Edward said and gave me a pointed look. I gave him a little bow of my head and smiled at him, I really appreciated people like that. I had it hard enough in phoenix with my parents treating me like an outcast and most of the school. It was nice to have a few people here who would accept it.

"We are going to be able to babysit right" Rosalie asked with a smile.

"If she likes you; of course. Though I'm not much for going out so I don't know when I'll need a babysitter" I replied honestly.

"Um you might have a date you never know" Alice shrugged.

"Yeah; let me go get my fan base by fig newton's table. I'll let you know how many Saturdays I have dates." I joked.

"Hey baby momma you are a fine piece. If I wasn't with Emmett; I'd have me a piece of that. You're like a cherry pie with an additional cherry on top and whipped cream." Rosalie winked at me.

"Is that your polite way of asking to eat me out?" I joked and Edward spit out his coke.

"You're a riot" Alice laughed and I just stayed slumped in my chair and scrolled through my phone of my photos of Emma.

"Um…can I see?" I looked up to see Edward nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure thing" I slid my phone over to him and I watched his reactions to the photos. Sometimes he'd smile and then other times a small chuckle would escape before more quiet. Lunch had then passed without any other incidents.

"So when do we get to meet this baby girl of yours" Emmett asked.

"Well she's at a daycare and I don't know what you guys are doing tomorrow but since its Friday you can come over" I told them.

"Oh wait! Can you sleep over? Of course Emma can come too; our parents would love to meet her, my mom misses having babies around. We have so many leftover toys too so she can totally play while we watch a movie and we'll even watch a children's movie until she goes to bed." Alice ranted.

"You really won't mind her there?" I questioned.

"Please pretty please with sugar on top and of course we don't" Rosalie and Alice made faces at me and I groaned.

"I'll talk to Charlie to make sure he knows he has the night off of babysitting then. You can seriously tell me if it makes you uncomfortable though; she isn't that much of a handful but she's extremely touchy feely. She will cling to you once she likes you and I mean it's hard to get her off. She once clung to my neck so much that I had to sleep with her like that" I explained.

"Just say yes Bella, were all cool with the kid" Edward grunted.

"Yes"

Rosalie and Alice grabbed me from their part of the table and squeezed my hand. They would be good for us hopefully. The rest of the day passed without incident and I found out I had biology with Edward. He was really smart and we were a shoe in to get all of our homework done early.

I was now picking Emma up from her day care and she babbled on talking to me about her day the best she could. Some of it I understood; while other things I was completely baffled on. She got most of the words down and she could say short sentences but sometimes when she babbled she would mess words up and really try to sound them out.

She was pretty smart for her age though. She was already potty trained and was eating food on her own which made me proud.

Her colouring was out of the lines and she had a stuffed elephant named Mopsy that she took everywhere with her and only Charlie and I were allowed to touch it. Even Renee when we lived with her was not allowed to touch Mopsy.

I think the only person my daughter hated more than my mother was her husband phil. She didn't like when he picked her up which after the first time when I knew he was looking at me; I threatened him. He was never alone with my baby girl ever again and I never left her with Renee.

I got her a bath and tucked her into her bed with a story while I made another batch of cookies. Charlie was out till three o'clock tonight so it would just be us tonight.

I played through the events of today in my head and smiled as I wrote down another original recipe of my own.

Peanut Butter and Chocolate Swirl; it would be rude to show up to a house without something to offer them especially for all of this.

The cookies would do.

**A/N: **I haven't written anything twilight related in a long long while now. I really love a good teen mom Bella but a lot of them aren't finished and some of them I want a little more friendship and less smut. I mean don't get me wrong I write Erotica for a living but forming relationships is important. I also hate the ones where everything is so rushed between the characters. I'm good with a slow build from acquaintances to friendship to more than friendship.

Follow, Favorite & Review and maybe leave a good cookie recipe down below for me? Lol.


End file.
